


Find Her

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Sam is anxious when you he is unable to get ahold of you for a week.  When he gets to your house, he finds something else that applies to him.





	Find Her

“Dude? What are you doing?” Dean asked walking into the house that you and Sam shared. The big alpha was stalking throughout the house sniffing the air and looking more than a little upset.  
“Trying to figure out what I did wrong.” Sam mumbled. Dean could smell the alcohol on his brother from across the hall.  
“What the hell does that mean?” Dean walked over and took the bottle from Sam begrudgingly. Then began to look for you. “Where’s Y/n? She doesn’t like it when you drink.” Sam sniffed pathetically as he tried to keep back tears.  
“Come on Dean.” Sam said looking away from his brother. “I think she left me for someone else.” Sam looked totally defeated as he said the words.  
“What?” Dean scented the air. He could smell Sam and you, and something else. He didn’t recognize the smell.  
“Don’t pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about. You two were always paling around, and she’s not here. Hell maybe you should have marked her!” Sam snarled at his big brother like a wounded animal.  
“Hey man, just cause she wanted to go out and we liked the same kind of music, doesn’t mean that she’s my mate. Maybe you should have marked her. How long has she been gone?” Dean asked, trying to calm his brother down.  
“I haven’t been able to get ahold of her for a week.” Sam said flinching at Dean’s true statement. He should have marked you ages ago. You both knew that it was just fucking for convenience.  
“She’s been missing since Friday and your not worried?” Dean nearly knocked over a chair, if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew you would neuter him.  
“I am worried, why do you think I’m here!” Sam shouted over Dean. “I just… I don’t think I could live alone again.” Sam ended in a whisper.  
“Don’t worry, Sammy.” Dean huffed. “We will find her. Help me look around.” Dean started going through your mail, while Sam snooped your room to see what you might have packed.  
“There isn’t much gone from the closet. Maybe she was planning on coming back soon. Or…” Sam trailed off.  
“Dude, don’t say it. Aha!” Dean shouted in delight as he found a folder in your mail.  
“What is it!” Sam asked scampering out of the bedroom to see the look of shock on his brother’s face.  
“I really think you should have marked her.” Dean said holding a picture and handing the envelope to Sam.  
It was a stack of medical release forms that you had been filling out, and in the stack was a confirmation of pregnancy form.  
“She’s pregnant?” Sam asked almost starstruck.  
“Wanna bet their your pups?” Dean offered his brother the picture, which was a sonogram shot of the twin pups.  
“Sam?!” Your voice echoed from the front door, where you had just walked in on the brothers.  
“Y/N!” Sam cried and threw himself around you, holding you snuggly against his firm body. “I was so worried about you.”  
“I’m alright Sam.” You whispered breathing him in.  
“Dean you need to leave.” Sam ordered.  
“Wait, can’t I tell you my news?” You asked confused and pulling away from your alpha in surprise.  
“It’s okay, Y/n. I already know. I’m out of here. Call me if you need something. Like electrolytes.” Dean chuckled patting his brother on the back. Sam growled at Dean, and Dean scurried out the front door as fast as possible.  
“Why did he need to leave so fast? I thought we could celebrate-AAHH!” You squealed as Sam picked you up off the floor, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You could feel his thick legs through his pants as he kissed you hard.  
“We are gonna celebrate.” Sam smiled against your lips as he spoke. “But first, Omega. I need to mark you…” You shivered as he nipped at your lip. “As mine.”


End file.
